Alejandro
by Neith S. Ruckus
Summary: Gokudera fears of being broken again, or even worse, leave a broken Yamamoto behind... First lemon, Yaoi


Alejandro (Parody: Yamamoto)

Warning: Yaoi, Lemon and all things that you may not like, unless you are a yaoi fan.

**I know that we are young.  
And I know that you may love me.  
But I just can't be with you like this anymore.  
Alejandro (Yamamoto).**

"Yamamoto, I just can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry." With that, Gokudera turned and left. Yamamoto just stood there, mouth agape. His mind is in a blank now, and when he finally got control of his brain, Gokudera was no longer there._  
_

**She's (He's) got both hands in her pocket.  
And she (he) won't look at you, won't look at you.**

For the next few days, Gokudera did not talk to Yamamoto at all. Yamamoto missed him very much. He missed his touches, his kisses and even his yelling or muttering (or whatever you would consider when you hear Gokudera) of "Baseball idiot". Gokudera even went to the point of skipping school just to avoid seeing him. It hurts to be avoided, especially by someone you love so much.

**She (He) hides true love  
En su bolsillo.  
She's (He's) got a halo 'round her finger, around you.**

**You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose nothing to lose.**

Gokudera is going crazy. He tries very hard to avoid Yamamoto because he did not want to regret what he did. But he missed, no wanted, Yamamoto very much. And that will be his undoing if he did bump in to Yamamoto.

Gokudera broke up with Yamamoto because it had gotten too far for comfort. He was afraid that one day, Yamamoto might leave the way his mother did and he was scared of that. He did not want to be hurt by the loss of a loved one again, as Yamamoto meant a lot to him. And of course he did not want Yamamoto to go through what he had gone through, should the day come when Gokudera is forever gone. All this was for their own sake, even if it means sacrificing his true love for it.

__Yamamoto went to Gokudera's house to look him up. He desperately wanted to talk to Gokudera, even if it is that familiar "Baseball idiot".

**Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro (Yamamoto).  
I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando (Yamamoto).  
**

"Gokudera! Open up! I know you are in there! I just wanna talk! Tell me what I did wrong; give me an acceptable reason for breaking up!" Yamamoto yelled as he knocked on Gokudera's door. On the other side of the door, Gokudera lean against the door, crying silently as he listens to Yamamoto shouting his lungs out. "I'm sorry Yamamoto, please forgive me and leave me alone…" he whispered to the door. Finally, realizing that Gokudera would not ever open his door, Yamamoto left._  
_

**Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke one cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto (Yamamoto).**

Listening from his side of the door for signs of Yamamoto's presence, Gokudera heaved a sigh of relief when it was confirmed that Yamamoto was no longer around, he open the door and stood outside and smoked to relieve himself of the pain.

**Alejandro, Alejandro (Yamamoto, Yamamoto).  
Ale-ale-jandro, Ale-ale-jandro (Yama-yama-moto, Yama-yama-moto).  
Ale-ale-jandro, Ale-ale-jandro (Yama-yama-moto, Yama-yama-moto).**

(Just stop. Please. Just let me go. Alejandro (Yamamoto). Just let me go.)  


"Please don't hate me, Yamamoto, just leave me alone…"

**She's (He's) not broken, she's (he's) just a baby.  
But her (his) boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad.  
And all those flames that burned before him.  
Now he's gonna fight your fight, gonna cool the bad.  
**

Yamamoto consulted Reborn on the problem (could you even consider them breaking up a problem?) he was facing with Gokudera. Reborn told him that it might be due to Gokudera having lost his mother suddenly at a young age, thus he was insecure and pushed Yamamoto away, in fear of losing him the same way he had lost his mother. So Yamamoto resolved to get Gokudera back (or in any case, get Gokudera to accept him back into his life and assure Gokudera that he will never leave him at all). Meanwhile, Gokudera was not sleeping well, eating well and practically not feeling well. All he does was smoke. He was totally reduced to a pile of skin and bones.

**You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose nothing to lose.**

**Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro (Yamamoto).  
I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando (Yamamoto).  
**

Yamamoto tried all sorts of ways; getting Tsuna to call Gokudera, telling him that he is worried about him (this worked, Gokudera got back to school the next day but still avoided Yamamoto, well at least it was a start), asking Tsuna to go out, in turn Gokudera would tag along (because he was the right hand man and he had neglected Tsuna for such a long time already), studying over at Tsuna's house (Gokudera had to help his precious Tenth do well in his studies, even though he will be a Mafiaso when he grows up) and asking Tsuna to go watch his baseball games, which then again Gokudera would be there as Tsuna often asks him along and also to protect Tsuna as the stadium is pretty crowded and who knows what might happen to Tsuna (by the way, Yamamoto knew how much Gokudera like his 'serious' look, cause he had caught Gokudera staring at him while he was fighting, training for baseball or practicing his skills in the dojo, or when he was playing baseball). And thank god most of them had worked (except for the studying part, cause Tsuna was doing pretty well in school and Gokudera figured that Tsuna could teach Yamamoto on his behalf).

When the Tenth had called and asked him to go back to school, Gokudera finally begin to eat, just to keep up the appearance, not wanting Tsuna to be worried over his health. He had stuffed himself with enough food such that the next day he looked exactly like he had been before.  
**  
Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto (Yamamoto).**

He had gone with Tsuna to the idiot's match (he very well couldn't reject Tsuna, after all he is the boss) and regretted the decision very soon. Gokudera was entranced by how sexy (yes that's what he thought of Yamamoto's 'serious' look) Yamamoto looked when he focus his mind on one thing (just like how he looked when they were having sex). And this in turn made him regret breaking up with Yamamoto…  
**  
Alejandro, Alejandro (Yamamoto, Yamamoto).  
Ale-ale-jandro, Ale-ale-jandro (Yama-yama-moto, Yama-yama-moto).  
Ale-ale-jandro, Ale-ale-jandro (Yama-yama-moto, Yama-yama-moto).  
Don't bother me, don't bother me. Alejandro (Yamamoto).  
Don't call my name, don't call my name, Fernando (Yamamoto).  
**

Gokudera struggled to prevent himself from running away from the stadium. He muttered inwardly, "I'm here to accompany the Tenth, to protect the Tenth, and nothing else, focus on protecting the Tenth, ignore the baseball idiot." But nothing was working.

Instead he felt his eyes are being drawn to Yamamoto's figure in the pitch. (Most probably due to the long absence of having Yamamoto in his sight and arms and bed of course)

**I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Alejandro (Yamamoto).**

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Fernando (Yamamoto).  
Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro (Yamamoto).  
I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando (Yamamoto).

He cursed himself (for the first time in weeks since he broke up with Yamamoto) and once the game end (Namimori High won the game of course, what with Yamamoto being so motivated by Gokudera's presence), he tried to leave, but Tsuna had dragged him down to the locker room to wait for Yamamoto and also to congratulate him on winning. Just as they had reached the locker room, Tsuna disappeared…

**Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto (Yamamoto).  
**

Gokudera, upon sensing that Tsuna was gone, tried to look for him and was about to leave when a pair of arms wrapped around him, engulfing him in the familiar warmth that he had missed so much. A familiar voice then whispered into his ears, "Thanks for coming to watch my game; I'm so pleased you are here. I missed you so much, your scent, your voice, everything about you. Don't you miss me too?" Gokudera tried to resist but he was weaker against the larger male. Yamamoto then proceed to drag a very reluctant and squirming Gokudera into one of the empty rooms and locked themselves in it.

**Alejandro, Alejandro (Yamamoto, Yamamoto).  
Ale-ale-jandro, Ale-ale-jandro (Yama-yama-moto, Yama-yama-moto).  
Ale-ale-jandro, Ale-ale-jandro (Yama-yama-moto, Yama-yama-moto).  
**

"Hayato… Don't ignore me. I just can't stay like this anymore. I know that you have been hurt before, but I promise I won't hurt you. I'll never leave this world before you or even let you leave this world alone; if you ever die, I'll follow you." Yamamoto said pleadingly.

Having just heard what Yamamoto had said, Gokudera stopped squirming and said, "This is something that you cannot control. It's no use." His head drooped low, breaking away from Yamamoto's grasp and walked away. Yamamoto spun him around just as he broke free from him and lifted his head up, giving him a kiss on the lips before deepening it (when Gokudera made no effort to break away from the kiss) by pulling the smaller male against him, looping his arms around that small fragile waist that he had grown accustomed to.

Gokudera moaned into Yamamoto's mouth as Yamamoto's tongue ran along his lips, begging for entrance. Gokudera puts up no form of resistance as he let Yamamoto's tongue enter his hot, wet cavern, exploring each and every inch, savoring the taste. Gokudera instinctively wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck, pulling him in deeper, moaning deeply as their tongue wrestle each other for dominance (which Yamamoto won easily). Hands trailing down the sides, Yamamoto lifted the shirt up and over Gokudera's head, breaking apart slightly to breathe in deeply before going in for the second time and to allow the removal of the shirt. Gokudera moans as Yamamoto's hands ghost over his bare chest, rubbing his nipples gently between his thumb and fore finger. Yamamoto breaks away from the kiss (and Gokudera whimpers at the loss of warmth on his lips and in his mouth) and moves on to place feathery kisses on Gokudera's jaw line, trailing down to his neck and chest, placing red hickeys along the way.

Gokudera, who was free from doing nothing to Yamamoto, by then, had removed Yamamoto's sweat drenched jersey, his hands roaming the forgotten place, exploring once again the dips and rises of the taut, muscular torso and was moaning wantonly as Yamamoto took his nipple into his mouth, sucking it, rolling his tongue around it, biting it. After what seems like an eternity to Gokudera, Yamamoto's mouth left the abused nipple and turned his attention to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

Gokudera's back meet the floor, with Yamamoto sprawled on top of him, their pants undone and halfway down their legs. (Don't ask me how it happened, all I can say is that since Gokudera was free, his hands decided to busy themselves with the undoing of buttons and zips somewhere on the lower body…) Gokudera's legs wrapped around Yamamoto's waist as his hands pull the both of them to be closer. They grind against each other, hips moving providing the friction that was so pleasurable, friction that both had missed for the past few weeks. Yamamoto's hands, which had been previously occupied with running itself through the luscious sliver locks, moved downwards, delving into Gokudera's boxers, grasping Gokudera's member, stroking it, eliciting a loud moan from the owner, which in turn cause him to grow hard.

He promptly removed the pants that were half hanging on their legs and the boxers that were keeping them from being totally naked and nudged Gokudera to suck on his fingers. And while Gokudera busied with said fingers, Yamamoto continued pumping Gokudera, thumbing over the head and the slit of Gokudera's member, feeling the stickiness that the precum left on his skin. When he felt that his fingers were slick enough, he removed them from Gokudera's mouth and inserted one of it in to his (very) tight hole, thrusting it in and out slowly.

Gokudera was just about to mewl at the loss of the delicious finger from his mouth when he suddenly felt one of the said fingers pushing into him, causing him to moan. He soon got used to the slow thrusting motion and felt another finger thrust into him, which at that point had struck the spot that cause him to see white, moan loudly and wantonly and buck into the fingers that inside him.

Yamamoto took the loud moan as an indication that he had hit the right spot, and begun scissoring his fingers, loosening the muscles that were clamped tight around his fingers, and striking the same spot over and over again. He then pushed in another finger, working the same way as he previously did, before removing them and put his erection slowly into Gokudera's prepared entrance. When he is fully sheathed in Gokudera, he remained still, waiting for Gokudera to adjust to the feeling of having him inside. Then when he felt Gokudera moving against him, he start to thrust slowly, in fear of hurting Gokudera as they had not been having sex with each other for quite a while. Gokudera moaned as he thrust into him, bucking his hips in time to Yamamoto's thrusts.

Yamamoto then increased his speed, hitting the sweet spot, eliciting sensual moans from Gokudera. He felt himself getting harder (how could this be when you are already hard?), listening to Gokudera's moans, and was thrusting wildly.

**Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro (Yamamoto).  
I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando (Yamamoto).**

Gokudera moaned, 'Ta~~~ke~~shi, Ta~~ke~~shi, I~~~I~~~Ah! I'm so~~rry Ah! I was afr~~~aid to leave Ah! you broken by my death Ah!, afraid to be broken Ah! once more. Forgive me…' In response, Yamamoto mumbled, 'It's ok, you know I never hold grudges and I understand how you feel' as he thrust into Gokudera. Quickly he held Gokudera's leaking member in his grasp, pumping it in time with his thrusts, feeling that they were both near the edge of coming. With a few more pumps and thrust, Gokudera came, his muscles clamping onto Yamamoto, causing him to come after a few more thrust. They lay in each other's warmth, enjoying the afterglow and the silence that engulfs them. Yamamoto then removed himself from Gokudera and wrapped his arms around the smaller male, nuzzling himself into the slivery locks. 'I love you, I always will and I will never ever leave you alone in this world for too long.' Both were not sure who was the one who had said it, but what matters is that they will never let go of each other and that they are together again.  
**  
Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto (Yamamoto).  
**

_Somewhere on the road…_

'Do you think that Gokudera and Yamamoto have made up?' Tsuna asked Reborn as they walked home. 'Of course, and they would have more than just 'made up'…' It took Tsuna a while before registering in his mind what Reborn had said and he blushed.

**Alejandro (Yamamoto).**

Translation

En su bolsillo = in his/hers pocket/purse

Note

Gomenasai Gokudera and Yamamoto! I didn't mean to separate you guys! 'Dogeza' But I still got you both together in the end… So, forgive me please! 1000X'dogeza'. This song fits the both of them perfectly right? First 8059 lemon, don't think it's successful, so please help me! By the way, I don't own any of the characters mentioned here and the song used, it's all thanks to Amano Akira sensei that we can write such stuff (1000X'Dogeza') and to Lady Gaga, whose songs always seems to fit the both of them! By the way, this is dedicated to ET and J. and I had just finished before midnight in a bid to post this as soon as possible, so the story might seem weird (I have been out of my mind several times just writing the sex scenes ok!). Appreciate if there is no flames, thank you although if there is any, I'll just plainly ignore you! R&R to help me write better lemons. PM me too.


End file.
